


Sleeping beauties

by Taekat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Choi San, Dom/sub, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Choi San, Switching, Well its confusing, cause soMETIMES, san isn't a dom you morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekat/pseuds/Taekat
Summary: Sans duality was something that you would never get tired of, and the way he woke you up in the most pleasant of ways.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sleeping beauties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's porn! WOW  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I'll be writing plenty more ateez content. Mostly m/m. I have no clue why I wrote a m/f tbh, what is with me?

The sound of jingling keys and the clicking lock is sharp in the quiet hallway. The door hinge creaks slightly as San quietly enters the apartment you share. He walks to the kitchen and sets down his bag and binder. Tired and grumpy from his early morning classes, San just wanted to cuddle with you. You had sent him cute selfies all day saying you missed him and needed his attention. It drove him mad, his imagination getting the best of him while he was supposed to be taking notes in class. 

Gentle snores could be heard from where he was, guiding him to where you lay asleep on the couch. He let a low growl slip at the sight of you, possessive and wanting. You were always in compromising positions when you slept, knowing full well the effect you had on the other. Your body curved in all the right ways, full in the places that drove him mad. You usually laid on your stomach, the easiest way to fall asleep for you, hence leaving your ass on display.

It beckoned him, hands already reaching to caress your body. You're a heavy sleeper and this happens often so your body is used to it, not quite enough to wake you up. You two have a verbal agreement. San can fuck you whenever he wants, it turned you on to give your body to him fully. Your body was his and you loved waking up to his cock already being pushed inside you. 

You just wore panties and a large shirt that rode up high enough to expose your lower back, blanket long ago pushed back towards just your ankles to keep your feet warm. San's cock stirred in his pants so he got comfortable and took them off. He touched you everywhere, he loved the warm soft skin under his fingers, finally reaching your panties he slipped them down gently. 

He chuckled low, as his fingers found how wet you already are. " _ She must have her mind in the gutter…"  _ He pushed in one finger relishing in how warm your pussy felt, then two, stretching you slowly and gently so as to not wake you. It thrilled him honestly, he loved trying to see how far he can go without you waking up. He leaned forward, one hand on the back of your thigh and the other has three fingers preparing you for what's to come. He breathes in your scent behind your ear, clouding his mind with his lust for you. You smell like limoncello, sweet and tangy. 

Though you were slightly wet he would never hurt you. He pulled out the lube from the side table drawer and stroked it up and down his length. He grabbed your hips and guided his cock with the other hand. When the tip enters you, you let out a moan in your sleep. You wake up a little dizzy, but you can smell San is home and suddenly the feeling of his cock pushing deeper into you forces your eyes open as you moan again louder. "San…" 

"Mmm yes baby", you simply turn your upper body around in response to look at him wide eyed as he pumps his length ever so slowly stretching you out so much. You watch it disappear and reappear behind you, your round ass blocking the view he has from you. 

Fuck yes. 

"You know you were already a little wet.. so hot"

You blush, your body must have anticipated this subconsciously. "I'm always wet for you a-Ah"

He grunts at this and goes a bit faster. "Sa-sannie… kiss….." Your mind foggy from sleep and pleasure. He leaned forward and captured your lips gently kissing you. Your tongue became impatient, already asking for entrance. He granted it while he guides one of the hands on your hip to your hair. "You smell so good kitten.." 

The pet name shoots arousal to your lower belly. You love being praised, used, and loved. You push back arching your back slightly as your ass is smashed to his hips, pushing him as deep as he can go. He spanked you and groaned at the way it jiggled and left a red mark.

"Your body is fucking mine baby girl… dont forget that."

"Y-yes! Yes I'm yours San." It's hard to speak being lost in pleasure but you reply to save yourself from getting punished. 

"You know I'm your fucking master you slut. address me as such." 

"Fuuuuck master!! Please keep fucking me", the control he had over you sending more wetness to your core. After a few more thrusts San could feel the warm slick increase and the wet sounds fill the room. 

"It amazes me just how wet you get, your ass is covered in your cum baby girl… it's getting on the couch too...sooo dirty" Just then he reached over your hip to rub circles onto your clit while he pounds deep and fast inside you. By now he is panting, watching as you claw at the couch teeth biting into the pillow you napped on. He knows all the ways to set you off the edge. The way to get you to cum is always the sensitive spots on your neck and ears. He messily licked and left his mark all over the expanse of your neck. You let out a scream, the sensation was too much for you. Anywhere that he could reach was to be marked by him. His possessiveness and the feeling on his tongue, teeth and breath. The sounds he made in your ear, his sweet voice filled with pleasure as he spoke sinful things so low, almost a whisper. You could tell he was close since he indulged you in your favorite pleasure. 

"Oh my god sa- master more more please oh my god" 

He blew on a wet hickey he just left behind your ear. You shiver and moan loudly, pussy clenching. 

"Yes baby you're mine." He let out a growl as he can feel you tightening up. With one last kiss to your neck you are orgasming hard. It's intense and long and he holds you close to his chest, chasing his own release. He moans high, filling you with his cum and panting like he ran a marathon. He stays inside you a moment letting his breathing slow down before pulling out. You can feel the mess left behind from the lube, your wetness and his cum dripping out. 

"Let's shower", he says as he picks you up in his arms. He removes the rest of your clothes and the rest of his own and cleans both of you up. You enjoy that he likes to take care of you after using you. After showering he brought in your pajamas after putting his own on. His was light blue with little triangles, squares circles in primary colors. He looked adorable, a stark contrast from the possessive man who just used your body for his pleasure. 

"Can we cuddle?", he asks doe eyed and pouty. You look at him with an eyebrow raised. His duality will never cease to surprise you. You love it though and always treat him the way he wants to in every moment. "Yes of course baby boy". He grinned, eyes becoming crescents and dimples prominently on display. He then grabbed your hand and dragged you to his bed pulling you down with him. He giggled cutely and snuggled into your soft chest before shifting. He instead wraps your arm over himself, his back facing your chest so he is the little spoon. You let out a sigh as you lay comfortable with him. He now also smells like limoncello, since he used your shampoo on himself as well. You kiss the top of his head and he hums. "Where's shiber…" "here sweetie" you reach behind you where shiber lay on the floor and pass it to him. He loves his stuffed animal and clings to it. You giggle as you watch him fall asleep between you and the Shiba inu plush. You wonder what it would be like to do the same that he does to you. Maybe in the morning you will wake him up that way. The thought fading as you let sleep take you as well. 

The next morning you woke up first, smiling devilishly as you remembered your thoughts from the night before. Normally San makes you his, but today you will make him yours. He was hard you noticed, it would be difficult not to see the tent formed in his cute pajama bottoms. Morning wood you guess, perfect. He was already laid on his back. You softly palmed him through his clothes nervously awaiting his reaction. This was new territory, you've never tried a wake up blowjob. He looked angelic in the morning sunlight, lashes pretty on his face, nose shiny and cute, and hair stuck up in various places. Shiber lay near his collarbone with one arm lazily laid over it. A few other small stuffed animals are there on his chest too now, brought closer during the night. He looked innocent, but the things you began to do to him were anything but. He had no reaction to your ministrations so you continued on, feeling more daring you released his cock from the slit in his pants ( he never wore underwear to bed). You began to wet his cock with your tongue and then you took the full length into your mouth and hummed. Staring up at him you could see his eyebrows move slightly as he let out a whine. You've never heard him react like that, his sleeping state is so much more adorable. Wanting to hear more sounds you continued on, Bobbing your head up and down his cock your drool dripping onto his hips. His eyes fluttered open and his mouth opened slack jawed as he began watching you. His cock got even harder at the sight and feeling of your lips around his cock. 

"Noona… " You were slightly older than him and absolutely went nuts when he called you noona. Normally opting for "baby girl" or "kitten" as he usually was dominating you, this was different. The dynamic is switched and you loved it. Hearing him mewl was something you never knew you wanted but didn't want to stop. He cutely moans while hands grab at your hair and hips stuttering, chasing your warm wet mouth. You push his hips down with a firm grip. You laugh as he whines when you release his cock from your mouth with a pop. 

"Patience sweetheart" you run your hands down his thighs and back up all the way to his chest. You test him, running your fingers over his nipples. He squeaks at that, eyes wide at you. You bring two fingers to his mouth and he wets them, and you look into his eyes as you wet the other two at the same time. It's incredibly hot to feel his tongue and lips around your fingers and you almost let out a moan from it. You bring your hands back under his pajama shirt and let your now wet fingers play with his sensitive nipples. He inhales sharply as the initial sensation. You kiss him and swallow up his whines, he is thrashing around underneath you. You trail your kisses down his sharp jawline and to his neck where your most sensitive area is. Surely he is the same? Your question is answered when he grinds himself against you and cries out your name. You continue this until you think he could cum from this stimulation alone if you continued. 

"Noona please…" 

"Please what darling?" 

"Let me fuck you"

"Hmmm…. I think I want to try something else Sannie."

He whined in protest and grinded his hips up at you for friction. "Don't be bad Sannie, now get on all fours" He looked at you puzzled but does as you asked. "Ass up"

"O-okay" he let his arms bend and leaned his head onto shiber. 

"Relax baby boy, I'll make you feel nice" 

"Yes noona…"

The thought of eating him out occured to you only once before, recently, and it had been haunting you ever since. You want to see him writhe and become a slut under your tongue. You've never done it before but you're going to try anyways, you knew he would be clean since you watched him clean the both of you the night before in the shower. 

You grabbed his cute tiny butt and kneaded it in your hands. He moaned, unsure of what was to come next. "Noona…?" 

"Trust me sweetie" your breath close to his hole. Instead you kissed and bit his cheeks to warm him up a bit. Then you wet his hole by spitting on it and licking it up again. From this brand new sensation he practically screamed out your name. You continue licking messily as your drool and spit gather down to his balls. He is a moaning mess now, shivering in pleasure. You run your tongue from his balls back up to his hole. He pushes his ass closer to your face, loving the sensations of your tongue on his rim. You decide he deserves more and push your tongue inside. His reaction is priceless yet again, clawing at the sheets and moaning high pitched and submissive. "You feel nice huh sweet boy?" He seems unable to answer as you're already back licking up your spit and pushing it into his hole. You decide he is wet enough and wet your fingers thoroughly as well. You insert one finger into his hole. "Ah..ahhh whaaat mmmpphhh" he groans into the pillow and pushes back against ur hand and tongue. 

"does it hurt baby?" You ask sweetly.

"No!!! I like it… it's weird though" he says between whines and moans. You stretch him enough for the second finger, pushing it inside and letting him adjust. He is a screaming mess when you find his prostate. It only takes 3 presses to it before he is cumming untouched onto the sheets. You hadn't touched his cock since you started the rim job so the fact he came shocked you and you cooed at him. 

"So good baby boy. I love hearing your cute slutty sounds just as much as your dominant ones". His chest was rising and falling heavily. He was panting from his high and he watched you dazed as you got up from the bed. 

You left to get a washcloth to clean him and the bed up. By the time you got back he was still whimpering a bit clutching shiber. You wrecked him in all the right ways. You clean him up and kiss his nose. He smiles brightly at you and says thank you. You decide you don't want to go any further, satisfied with pleasuring him alone you wipe your own wetness away to get that uncomfortable feeling off you. You kiss his cheeks, then his forehead, and lastly his nose again. You lay his head down on your lap and he purrs while you pet his hair, letting him drift off again since you made him miss a few hours of precious sleep. You decide that you never want to leave this spot as you watch his chest rise and fall little sighs leaving his lips. 


End file.
